It's All In A Name
by Loveisuniversal345
Summary: Rachel and Finn go out looking for Quinn after she runs away, causing Finn to struggle with his real feelings. Finn/Rachel Emma/Will Quinn/? 2nd chapter up.
1. cons

"We're talking about a human being here," Quinn pointed out, "_My_ human being. _My_ daughter."

"Sweetheart, you need to think about this." Mrs. Shuster said. "You are 16 years old. You're not fit to take care of a child."

"And you are? You lied to your husband about being pregnant, and you've held to that story for almost five months. You were awful to him, anyway..."

"I still can't believe you lied to me!" Will said for what must have been the ten thousandth time. "And that you would agree to take another woman's baby. No, I don't think Quinn or Finn"-he looked to me, sitting parallel to Mrs. Shuster and Quinn, watching the exchange in silence-"is ready, and I would advise you against it, but if they want to keep it-her, I mean, it's their decision."

"I agree with Mr. Shuster. It may not be the best idea, but we have to try. It's the right thing to do: to get married and raise Genesis as _our_ daughter." I finally piped up."Genesis?" Mr. Shuster asked.

"Yes, that's going to be her name. It's better than 'Corinthians' or 'Exodus'." Quinn said a small attempt at a joke. "Also, I know you really wanted a baby, Mrs. Shue, and we will need a nanny in the morning, which we have switched all our classes to."

"I'm not going to babysit for you, when it should be the other way around!" Mrs. Shuster snapped at Quinn.

"Calm down, Terri." Mr. Shuster said. "I think it's all settled. Quinn and Finn are keeping their baby; Terri and I will work something out."

A while later, Quinn and I were still standing outside the Shuster's apartment, listening to the shouting coming from inside.

"I hope what they work out is good." I said, feeling awful for the couple.

"Divorce is a tragedy, but so is _that woman_. Mr. Shue can do way better." Quinn said. I couldn't help but agree. Mrs. Shuster didn't seem too nice. "Anyway, now that he knows she lied to him, there's no way he'll stay with her now." After saying this, Quinn wore an expression of someone who had just realized something, and something unpleasant.

"Are you okay?" I asked, knowing that this unpleasant thing might affect me in the next couple of seconds.

"No, I don't think I am. Look, Finn, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned up and gave me a light kiss on the lips, a pleasant sensation I always, for some reason, felt guilty about.

QUINN'S Perspective

I felt so guilty. I needed to tell him. I had to tell him. He needed to know. I looked to the slight bump on my stomach. I imagine my small daughter, Genesis, telling me that they didn't need to know. That it could just be me and her. Forever.

I wished I could go back and redo the past few hours. I wished I hadn't gone so worked up about the sheet of paper holding the name Genesis. I wished I just would have given her to Terri Shuster and been done with it.

I then realized I was headed towards a different part of Lima. Towards the train station. But I didn't turn and go the other way. In fact, the train station sounded really good right now.


	2. Pros

Finn's Point of view:

I knocked on the door of Rachel Berry's house, praying that it was her who opened and not one of her dads. After about thirty second, the ivory painted door swung open partway and I saw Rachel's face peeking out. Upon seeing me she looked pleasantly surprised-something I felt guilty about, since the reason I came here wasn't pleasant- and opened the door all the way.

"Hi, Finn," she said with an exited tone and a smile.

"Hey, Rach," I said. "Look, I know this is short notice, but I need your help."

"Oh, Okay," She said, sounding nonchalant. "Well, my piano's in the basement, and I have the sheet music so we could-"

"No, not that, Rach," I took in a deep breath before I told her the news. "Quinn's missing. She didn't show up for our carpool this morning and her parents said they hadn't seen her since last night."

"When's the last time you saw her? What are her parents doing about it? Is there any chance she might be hurt?"

I was slightly surprised, not because there were so many questions being fired at me; that was normal Rachel. It was because she was showing such a genuine concern for Quinn.

"Last time I saw her was last night. We were at the Shuster's." Rachel gave me an odd look at this. "Long story. But her parents aren't doing anything about it. They figure she'll show up later. They are ,of course, concerned, but they think maybe she slept over at a friend's house and forgot to tell them. I don't think so. I want to do something about it."

Quinn's point of view:

I sat in a window seat on the train bound for Cincinnati, letting the sun soak by fair features. The pleasant sensation helped get rid of my unpleasant thoughts. Though not completely. The pregnancy was a constant burden, something I could never take off of my mind. It had been merely eight hours since I'd said goodbye to Finn. And, though I knew I wasn't, I felt empty inside. Incomplete. Without my other half.

"NEXT STOP: DOANS CORNERS. I REPEAT: NEXT STOP: DOANS CORNERS."

When we got to the stop, Doans Corners looked to be a pleasant looking small city. I had to use the restroom, and needing to stretch my legs, I decided to get off here. I could take the next train to Cincinnati.

I head toward a gas station I'd seen upon the train's arrival. The mini mart was small, so I could see the bathroom from the entrance. It was occupied, so I waited right outside the door. Next to me stood a small white cart, stacked with brochures.

One that caught my attention read the words: Pregnant? Explore your options. Doans Corners Pregnancy center

Forgetting about the bathroom situation, I picked up the brochure and went to ask for directions.

Finn's point of view

I sat on Rachel's purple duvet, watching the woman panic with a lot of fear in my heart. She was pacing, and kept asking me what we were going to do. I wasn't prepared to answer that. In fact, I was hoping she was.

"Maybe we should….no never mind. It's dumb." I had a bit of an idea, but I knew it wouldn't be possible.

"What?" Rachel asked, seemingly intrigued.

" 'Maybe we should go after her.' Is what I was going to say, but that's ridiculous."

I was shocked by her response: "Not necessarily."


End file.
